camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters Guide
Monsters Guide This page lists known monsters in Javanese mythology. The monsters are: Buto Cakil This monster is the douchebags and also the most common bad guy in Javanese mythology. They act big, but really they are not very powerful at all. They're more like henchmen than a proper giant (Buto means giant), and they also not that big in size, maybe just a bit taller than humans. The most dangerous thing about this monster is that their movements are fast and they work in teams. Gondoruwo Gondoruwos are originally normal butos (giants) that somehow got corrupted and transformed into this abomination. This monster's movement is slow, but its also stealthy. Its victims usually do not realize its presence until it strikes. Their attacks are very powerful, so powerful that it can crumble a huge rock just with one punch. Gondoruwos are not intelligent beings. They lost most of their cognitive abilities when they became corrupted, but what they lack in intelligence they compensate with instincs, and most times this is enough for them to beat their enemy and devour them. Gondoruwos prefer to work alone. Tuyul The saddest kind of monster possible, tuyuls are originally the soul/spirit of unborn babies. Their soul was captured by evil people to be used to do evil things. Tuyuls are mainly used by their masters to steal things from other people, but once their master already died, the tuyul became might become astray and end up being malicious monsters. They have small bodies, just like babies/toddlers, but they are very very fast. Their attacks might not be as powerful as the other monsters, but their speed would proof to be problematic in dealing with this kind of monster. Buto Ijo Buto Ijo (literally means The Green Giant) is the most notorious monsters in Javanese mythology. Just like gondoruwos, Buto Ijos were once normal butos, but then they became corrupted. But, unlike gondoruwos who lost most of their cognitive abilities, Buto Ijos somehow able to retain theirs, and this made them a lot more dangerous than gondoruwos. If gondoruwos are mindless monsters, then buto ijos are intelligent and vicious. They like to devour demigods because demigods' flesh strengthens Buto Ijos' powers. Jenglot Jenglots were once normal mortal human beings, but they wanted to have powers and immortality like the gods and they tried to get it. Unfortunately they can't handle those powers and those powers eroded their sanity. To make things worse, their immortality are not complete. They might have unlimited life-span, but they can't retain their youth so their body continued to erode as time goes by. They envy the demigods and therefore they always try to kill as many demigods as they can. Sundel Bolong Sundel Bolongs are ghostly kind of monsters. They are not exactly malicious, but their ability is very dangerous. To put is simply, this monster is a mobile black hole. Sundel Bolongs have a hole on their back that usually covered by their hair. But if they expose their hole, it will start to suck anything that stands in front of it. The best action is to avoid this monster altogether, but if a demigod was forced to fight them, just remember never to stand behind it.. Kunti Kunti's main weapon is their voices. Their shrieks, screams, and even laughter can make a full-grown man died instantly. Demigods somehow have more resistance for Kunti's voice, but it can still hurt them. Ruptured eardrums, headaches, and even in some severe cases, ruptured blood-vessels are to be expected when a demigod fights against a kunti. Wewe Gombel The blood-sucker and children-eating monster of the Javanese mythology. This monster has two strategies when fighting. The first is by disguising themselves as a beautiful' damsel in distress' and when their victim dropped their guard, the monster will immediately strike. Their second strategy is by stealthily attacking in the cover of darkness. Dedemit These monsters were originally silumans (nature spirits) that had been corrupted by evil. Once a siluman changed into a dedemit, there are no way to change them back. Since they're originally nature spirits, these monsters are able to harness the power of nature, especially that came from their original form (i.e. tiger dedemits can transform into a tiger and also has physical strength and speed of a tiger) Iblis These monsters are quite various in types since there are iblises for each element of nature. They are quite powerful and able to manipulate the elements that they came from by using magic-like abilities. They mainly hate humans, but they also detests demigods and won't hesitate to try to kill them. Mak Lampir This witch-like old hags are very dangerous kind of monster. Their name means "Mother Lampir" and they are able to manipulate lesser demons to do their bidding. Although they prefer to use other monsters, they are more than able to fight themselves. They surprisingly physically powerful and fast, and adding in their abilities in using magic made this particular monster very dangerous for demigods. Kalarahu Warning to all demigods, this monster is VERY dangerous. This monster has a special grudge against Batara Surya and Batara Chandra and it likes to try to swallow them whenever it can. In Javanese mythology, this monster is the cause of eclipses by swallowing either the sun or the moon. A monster that has the ability to swallow the sun or moon is not to be trifled with. Fortunately, this monster doesn't have a body. It only has a head, so each time it swallows the sun or moon, it just came back out again from its throat. But if its a demigod that is being swallowed by it, instant death is to be expected. Brahala The ultimate monster for no other reason than the fact that 'THESE MONSTERS ARE BERSERKING GODS and they are simply unbeatable. There are no way to beat this monster. When a god or goddess became so enrage that they temporarily lost their sanity because of sheer rage, they will transform into this monster. These monsters are gargantuan in size reaching to the size of mountains, and they retain their godly powers too. There are only two ways to deal with this monster. The first is to try to talk some sense into them, or secondly, look for Batara Wisnu and he will be the one that diplomatically handle the situation.